


Your Smile Makes Me Smile

by IcebirdsMateForLife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boyfriend Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, breaking a goal drought, happy boys, postgame hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcebirdsMateForLife/pseuds/IcebirdsMateForLife
Summary: Sidney scores. And then he almost gets the opportunity to do it again.





	Your Smile Makes Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts and this was the one that got me writing: "Geno waiting up for Sid post-game to just to tell him how he always knew he'd break his scoring drought." This is not exactly that, but hopefully close enough. :)

It’s not really all that late for a game night by the time he makes it home. He still feels a little fired up from the game, the buzz of excitement still humming under his skin, and he knows it’s not just the win. They played well tonight. Maybe not as well as they’re capable of, he knows that, but he also knows that they did play okay. The same way he is aware that there is still a lot of room for improvement. Their five-on-five definitely needs work and… 

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his own overanalytic mind, closes and locks his front door behind himself and makes his way to the kitchen where he switches on the lights and gets a bottle of water from the fridge. It was a good game. And, he decides, he can leave it at that for now and overthink everything tomorrow. Tonight, he’s going to allow himself to float on this cloud of relief and the feeling of victory for a little while longer. He drinks his water slowly, leaning back against the kitchen counter, and simply can’t stop smiling.

_Get me goal_ , Geno had texted him before the game.

_I got you two_ , Sid had texted him back before he’d even taken his postgame shower, knowing full well that this wouldn’t be news to Geno.

He knows that Geno has been watching from home, still out with his upper body injury which he keeps insisting is _fine_ , and that he’s ready to play again already.

Maybe he should have gone over, Sid thinks, instead of driving home. Maybe he should have asked Geno if he wanted to hang out for a bit, just a half hour or so after the game, to… _recap_. He grins against the rim of his water bottle before taking another sip. If he had gone over there tonight, they wouldn’t have talked about the game. He’s sure they would have found other things to do with their mouths, and as tempting as that sounds, all of this is still so new that he doesn’t want to push it. Geno hadn’t replied to his text anyway, which Sid thinks probably means that he fell asleep. And even if they have keys to each other’s houses — had since before they were dating, for emergencies or in case one of them locked themselves out of their house accidentally — he hadn’t wanted to just walk in on a sleeping Geno and wake him up.

He leaves his empty bottle on the counter and makes his way upstairs, thinking he’ll try to get some sleep now so he’ll be rested to properly enjoy his off day tomorrow. 

He pushes his bedroom door open and flips the light switch and is met with a low groan and the huge shape of a person in his bed who is pulling the covers up high over his face to protect his eyes from the sudden bright light of the ceiling lamp.

Sid stops with one hand still on the light switch, the other holding onto the edge of the door. “Geno?” he asks, surprised.

Geno pokes his head out from underneath the covers hesitantly, looking a little grouchy as he blinks against the brightness, his hair a delightful mess and his mouth pulled into an unhappy frown. “Lights,” he grumbles in response, voice heavy and sleep-rough.

Sid opens his mouth, then closes his mouth again, brain trying to catch up to the fact that Geno is wrapped up in his bedsheets like a giant boyfriend burrito instead of being asleep at home in his own bed where he’s supposed to be. “What are you doing here?”

Geno sighs heavily, pushing the covers down to his neck to tuck them under his chin. He always complains about the cold when he wakes up, Sid has learned that by now, one of the many things about Geno he has been lucky enough to discover lately. “Sleep, until minute ago,” he says.

“In my bed,” Sid points out.

“Oh.” Geno yawns without covering his mouth, then looks around for just a second as if to remember where he is. “Yes.”

Sid finally lets go of the door and walks over to the bed with a grin, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, one knee up so he’s half-turned towards Geno. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you or anything,” he says, “But what _are_ you doing here?”

Geno looks up at him, grumpy frown giving way to a slow smile, and his sleepy, hooded eyes are full of fondness. “Surprise,” he says.

Sid lets out a short laugh and stretches out a hand to ruffle Geno’s messy hair. “Yeah, it definitely is,” he says.

Geno catches Sid’s wrist as he tries to pull his hand back and holds on, tugs a little until Sid gets the message and leans down for a lazy, slow kiss.

“Hi,” Geno says quietly after Sid pulls back, and Sid twists his wrist in Geno’s grasp to catch his hand with his own instead and link their fingers together.

“Hi,” he says back.

“Good surprise?” Geno asks.

Sid laughs, louder this time, and the happiness in his chest absolutely isn’t only due to the win tonight. “Yeah,” he says. “Definitely a good one.”

“I fall asleep,” Geno says. “You take long time. Was going to stay awake, wait for you.”

“That’s okay,” Sid says, and leans down for another kiss. “How long have you been here?”

Geno shrugs a little, shuffles to sit up against the headboard, yawning again but not looking quite as sleepy anymore. “I drive over after game,” he says, “Let myself in. I’m think, maybe we celebrate.”

“Our win?” Sid asks. “You didn’t have to drive all the way over for that.” He feels warm inside, warm and happy and still a little overwhelmed that he gets to have this, gets to have Geno here, finally after all these years. “We could have celebrated tomorrow over brunch.”

“Not win,” Geno says. “Goals.”

Sid feels his heart jump, squeezes Geno’s hand in his. “My goals?”

Geno nods. “I know you worry, not scoring so many games, and you still worry after last game because maybe is just once, maybe you still not score after that. But you’re so good tonight and I know it mean a lot to you and I’m want to be here, tell you it mean a lot to me too.”

“Geno,” Sid says, and if it comes out a little breathless that’s just because the feelings welling up inside of him are taking up most of the room in his chest.

“I’m thinking we’re usually celebrate after game, talk and hug before we go home, but this time I’m not there and also I’m not only your teammate now. So maybe I come over and give you hug here.”

Sid grins. “Just a hug? You drove all the way over here just to give me a hug?”

Geno pokes his tongue out between his teeth, and that sparkle in his eyes is one that Sid knows as well as he knows the dimensions of a hockey rink. It’s usually followed by something that makes him laugh or smile, something completely Geno that lifts his spirits on a bad day and makes every good day even that much better. “Maybe little bit more than hug,” he says. “If you want.”

“I guess I could be persuaded,” Sid says, and laughs as Geno yanks at his arm again, making him topple forward onto the bed and against Geno’s chest, their noses almost colliding before their mouths find each other for a kiss.

They’re both still grinning too hard to do much more than press their lips against each other’s and simply enjoy the closeness, but it’s still perfect — it’s been a good night so far and now Geno is here to make it into a great one. Sid feels… He just feels so lucky.

He pulls back for just long enough to shift into a better position on the bed, up against the headboard and angled towards Geno so that they can keep making out. The movement makes the covers slide down further and Sid pauses, one hand against Geno’s chest, eyes slowly dragging down and then up Geno’s long body until he meets his eyes again. “Are you...naked?” he asks.

Geno just shrugs. “I’m say ‘surprise,’” he points out. “I don’t mean only surprise is boyfriend sleeping in your bed when you’re get home.”

“Oh. Right.” Sid can feel himself blushing a little, which is probably ridiculous. They’ve been together since the end of the summer and they’ve seen each other naked in that context more than once — _much_ more than once — but it still feels kind of new, in a way. A little unreal sometimes, after all those years of hopeless pining.

“Don’t have to,” Geno says easily. “I think is good idea, good surprise, come over here and wait on bed for you, like...seduce you? But then you take long time and I’m little bit feel sleepy, little cold, so I’m just get under covers for a minute. And then you turn lights on and I know I’m fall asleep instead.”

“It was still a really good surprise,” Sid assures him. “The best surprise. Thank you.”

Geno cups Sid’s cheek in one of his giant palms to pull him in for another kiss.

“Take off clothes,” he suggests, “And get in bed with me. We see what happen, yes?”

Sid rubs their noses together gently and smiles before placing another soft kiss against Geno’s lips. “Sounds good,” he says.

And even though they end up just making out until they can barely keep their eyes open — which, to be fair, only takes about ten minutes because Geno is still sleepy and once Sid is horizontal all the activity of the day finally catches up with him — it’s still amazing.

He got his goals that he’d been hoping for and he has Geno who is holding him safe and warm in his arms as he drifts off the sleep. Geno who is sometimes even more excited and definitely prouder of Sid’s achievements than Sid himself is a lot of the time.

Sid turns his face to place a gentle kiss on Geno’s chest right over his heart as a substitute for the words he isn’t quite ready to say yet, and hopes that Geno understands what he means anyway.

And he definitely has some fun ideas for how to wake Geno up tomorrow morning.


End file.
